To Find You
by CrypticMaidenRK
Summary: OneShot! Kaoru was a lonely orphan left at a church. Kenshin is a kind, mysterious, high class gentleman who has been searching for the right woman. It is Christmas Eve in New York, they meet, and she runs from love and he won't give her up. Christmas St


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary: One-Shot! Kaoru was a lonely orphan left at a church. Kenshin is a kind, mysterious, high class gentleman who has been searching for the right woman. It is Christmas Eve in New York, they meet, and she runs from love and he won't give her up. Christmas Story!

"_Vivre sans aimer n'est pas proprement vivre." _(To live without loving is not really to live.)

- Moliere from La Princesse d'Elide Act ii, sc. 1

**To Find You**

By: CrypticMaidenRK

She had walked into Battery Park one hour ago, and she was still here in the cold night gripping the metal railing over looking the harbor that lay in front of her. New York was the first place she ever seen the ocean, or a part of something so vast, and though it was dirty to people's eyes she found it beautiful. Through all the muck and garbage laid something totally wild and natural. Something God given, a beauty that surpassed all.

Looking around her she found that she stood alone in the park, everyone had gone home except for the stray passer by who looked at her for an instance then took off like an alley rat. She could hear the sound of tires against the sleek roads of New York, and see the bright lights burning in some window's that belonged to workaholics even if it was Christmas Eve.

She sighed having her breath come out as a puff of smoke. It was cold out tonight, colder than usual; the nuns would be very upset with her for not coming home sooner. She smiled bitterly. She was twenty-three years old, and though not a beautiful girl she held a quality of mirth about her, a natural splendor that made anyone take a second glace and then usually turn away again though her memory would stay with them.

She didn't really favor Christmas very much besides the fact that Christ was born, in fact she wished Christmas could just go away as fast as possible. Never had there been any magic in it, never had there been a Santa Claus for her, nor had she ever believed in him as a little girl; though the nuns had tired since the day she was abandoned on the church steps. That day had been Christmas.

Clutching the rail harder, she shook her head. That day had been at least nineteen years ago, and she still remembered her mother's smell. She always smelled of alcohol and trash. Turning around to face the city she lifted her head and looked deep into the vast amount of towering sky scrapers and wondered why they were still at their offices when they could be home with their families; some people just didn't know what they had.

_'Please God I know that I have asked this many times, and I know that you hear me, but please Lord,'_ She clasped her hands together looking up at the cloudy snow filled sky. _'Please, I would like a family. A real family. I do thank you for everything you have given me Lord, I ask this one thing from You, a family that I can love and cherish as You so wish.'_

With her prayer, she lifted her shoulders, wrapped her coat tighter around herself, and made her way back to the church's abbey that was built near Madison Square Garden, never knowing that her life was about to be changed forever.

* * *

"Baka, get out of here and get that eggnog you forgot to bring!" Misao yelled at the terrified man who couldn't help but smile at his younger sister. Her long black braided hair seemed to bounce around in her anger along with her green eyes.

"Misao I thought the hired help got it." He pleaded holding out his arms. That didn't calm his sister one bit. Maybe it had something to do with his red hair; red did make people angry from time to time.

"Kenshin Himura we do things as a normal family would do on Christmas." Misao strode up to her brother poking him in the chest. He smiled thinking that she could have been his older sister. "And that means no hired help. You have two hands and two feet, that and you are a healthy man you can go to a corner store and get some."

"Shinomori control your wife." Kenshin pleaded to his long time business associate who had married his sister. Aoshi was a handsome, intellectual man who owned one of the most prominent technology companies in the world. Of course it had helped the Himura family business when Misao and Aoshi married, since Himura Industries was a heavily relied on trading company holding almost a quarter of all stocks in the American economy.

His steel blue eyes gleamed for a moment before he shrugged and said, "She is your sister."

How these two ever fell in love was a complete mystery to Kenshin. Misao who he could still hear her yelling was energetic and gregarious, and Aoshi was the silent brooding type. Well it had to be as Megumi always said, _'Love knows no bounds.'_

And speaking of Megumi, she stood and came over to the twosome from her place besides her husband, Sano, Kenshin's cousin. "Misao, don't worry Kenshin will go get eggnog for us since he is such a gentleman, and is still single."

Kenshin frowned at her. She had to pull the single card didn't she? He heard Sano's bawdy laughing in the background. Yep, those two were meant for each other, anyone could tell by the way they usually argued with one another.

"I mean Kenshin, you have no one to cuddle with this evening, and the rest of us do." She blinked slowly. "So be a dear and go get us some eggnog."

Kenshin smiled at the women, and then wined playfully. "Megumi, Hiko doesn't have anyone either."

Hiko who was sitting in the corner of the huge room by the fireplace finally spoke up. "I'm old and senile, baka. Have some sense."

_'Old and senile my foot.'_ He frowned. "You're just saying that so you don't have to go."

"Kenshin respect your elders." Sano pitched in. Megumi smiled.

"Go Kenshin you single man you." Misao laughed at Megumi going to sit next to her husband again on the deep cream couch decorated with crimson pillows. They were all celebrating Christmas with each other at Kenshin's bachelor pad. It was enormous to say the least. They were as of now residing in the family den in his city condo and one the most beautiful buildings near Central Park.

"I still don't know why a man like you is single, Kenshin." Megumi shook her head. Kenshin frowned, and his eyes flickered as he took on a serious tone "I mean you're one of the most eligible bachelors in the world."

"Or so says Era Magazine and People and any other publications of note." Laughed Sano putting his two cents in.

"I have told you many times Megumi I'm waiting for that right woman. I'm not just going to marry any beautiful woman who would end up being a gold digger or fortune seeker. I will know when I find her, and I haven't seen her yet, but you can be assured Megumi that once I find her I will not let her go." Megumi eyes lit up for a brief second, nodded joyfully, and walked over to her husband.

"Well you'd better hurry up and find her, I want grandchildren already, and your nearly twenty nine. You'll be an old man like me before you find this woman." Hiko bellowed across the room. Kenshin wanted to throw something at his father who though was in his fifty's look no older than his late thirties.

"No Hiko she is out there and I will find her when God wishes it." His father coughed at his romantic nature, but Kenshin quickly changed the subject. He didn't like talking about what he thought or felt...ever.

"As for grandchildren talk to Misao about that, Hiko." Kenshin debated.

"That baka girl." He shook his head. "She couldn't even take care of her goldfish." Kenshin laughed.

"Dad!" Misao argued angrily. "That was when I was five years old, nearly eighteen years ago."

"And you still haven't changed." Hiko yelled back pointing out a mistake that he told her he never forgave her for. Kenshin gave Aoshi a sympathetic look as Sano came up behind the two.

"Aoshi this family too loud for you?" Aoshi shook his head and nodded towards Misao who was still arguing with her father.

"I live with Misao." His statement was a good enough answer for the two men.

"Just wait till I tell Misao what you said." A look of panic spread across the stoic man's face before being concealed once again. Sano laughed, "I'm kidding Shinomori, it will be a secret between us men folk."

There was an eerie silence to pass over the room for a brief second and then...

"Kenshin! Go get the eggnog!"

* * *

_'I don't think I have ever seen the stars at night.'_ Kaoru thought wondering alone the streets making sure to stay in the most lighted and populated areas. She looked up only seeing the bright lights of skyscrapers; maybe the stars looked like them. She frowned.

_'I'm going to get out of this city I don't know why I have stayed here this long. I'll ask Mother Superior about of those international aid missions tomorrow.'_

Kaoru thought forming a plan in her mind. What did she have to stay in this city for? Glancing down at here watch it read eleven thirty. She groaned. Mother Superior would have a fit not only because something might have happened to her, but because she had to be up at five to go help at the orphanage. Mother Superior wanted her to have a good sleep, she always worried about her.

Sister Magdaria would also throw a fit and give her disappointed looks throughout the day, and so would her brother who was coincidently was one of the priests at the cathedral. She was thankful to God for giving her a type of family, but she couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside of her sometimes. She wished for a_ real _family, and though growing up the sisters whom had given her patience and love she always wished for that father who would swing her around, kiss her, and then tumble to the ground and tickle her, and then a mom who would be laughing in the background and playing along pretending to be mad at dad.

Kaoru was so aware of her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming towards her until she hit something very hard and warm and tumbled to the ground landing hardly on top of whoever it was. She shut her eyes, mortified, and looked up having hers eyes meet violet orbs.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Kaoru scrambled up, blushing furiously. "Sir, I'm so sorry. It was completely my fault..." She was rambling, she knew, he knew, but she was so horribly embarrassed by her clumsiness, that is, until he started laughing.

Kenshin looked at the girl who had fallen on top of him. He should have told her that it was his fault, but she looked so incredibly cute apologizing that he thought it a sin to stop her, that and also she seemed not to know who he was. Odd considering that he had been on almost every publication and television network.

**"This one."**

A strong voice rang through his head, he smiled. This was her, he knew it. _'Thank you, Lord for leading me to her.'_

He looked at her and couldn't help but be enchanted. No, she was not beautiful she was something different, she was ethereal, unworldly looking. Her sapphire eyes blazed like classic romance novels of old expressing her emotions and fears, and her raven hair was radiant in lights of the street as it was pulled in a long pong tail that rode down until the middle of her back.

She was in the middle of her apology when he couldn't help but laugh in joy. He found her, and even though he had just ran into her it seemed to him as if he had known her forever, and all he had to do was look in those eyes of hers. He couldn't explain it, never had he really believed in love at first sight, but this girl who looked no older than twenty seemed to prove him wrong.

Kaoru looked at the laughing man, he looked familiar; he probably had one of those faces. He was beautiful, the realization startled her. Never had she been one to look at men, but even if he was beautiful he was laughing at her. She felt a hint of anger. She disliked when people laughed at her. But he was different, he wasn't laughing to mock instead she felt nothing but joy come from his laugh. His laugh reminded her of sitting by a warm fire with creamy cup of hot chocolate by her side and a blanket surrounding her.

He had long red hair tied at the base of his neck, not a lot of men could pull off having long hair, but it seemed as if had the gift. It made him looked like an ancient medieval warrior that was completely sent off by his gentle violet eyes, and golden skin. She pouted- He was more attractive than her. He was also a normal height, not too tall, but neither short as he stood about four inches higher than her five foot seven.

He stopped his laughing at looked right into her eyes, she blushed. He looked at her like no man ever had to her knowledge, and what was this feeling that washed over her cold limbs. It was warm and gentle, and coaxing her to accept him, saying that it would be alright...but accept what. _'Lord?'_

All she had to do was look in his eyes and feel as though she were at home, a home she never knew existed. The realization scared her a bit. She lowered her head to avoid his eyes that seemed to know every aspect of her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must go. Merry Christmas." She was about to walk away when his voice stopped her. He had a wonderful voice, so soft and warm that she shivered.

"What? I don't even get a name from the person who knocked me over." His voice was playful so she couldn't get mad at him, but she couldn't let that stop her or else she would probably end up falling for a man that she didn't even know. Though his face was so very familiar.

Her mind quickly turned back to the red haired man walking beside her. No man had followed her before. Why was this very attractive man taking an interest in her, by

"I don't think I should, sir, I must be going." She tired to blow him off, this feelings that she was harboring were too unfamiliar, and if she hadn't believed in love at first sight then she would have said that this was it, but something keep her from going. It was like a warm hand surrounding her heart.

**"Trust."**

The voice startled her, but she shook her head, and she started walking off when his footsteps sounded beside her. She looked up startled. Why was he following, he didn't look like he wanted to harm her, and for some reason she trusted him, for some reason she felt safe with him. They were just now passing by central park, and it looked beautiful as it always did Kaoru couldn't help but think, but her his clothes he seemed to be incredibly wealthy, and why was he walking outside on Christmas Eve?

"Please, don't call me sir." He held out his hand. "My name is Battousai Himura, but my friends and family call me Kenshin." He disliked the name Battousai but he had decided to be completely honest with her. As he told Megumi once he found the girl he had been looking for he wouldn't let her go, and he would hold true to his word. And this girl was her.

The girl stopped her walking and looked at his hand. That name sounded so familiar, she looked at his face again taking his hand. Where did she hear that name before?

"Kenshin have we meet?" She was positive that she would have remembered him. The man named Kenshin shrugged still smiling at her as if she were the only person in the world.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I would have remembered you." He said nothing else, but still she blushed, and her stomach felt all a flutter. "Now what is your name?"

She tried to take her hand away, but he wouldn't let go, and it didn't scare her that he did not let go of her hand for his grip wasn't forceful and she could have shaken it off is she did wish so. "My…my name?"

She was so use to being ignored that she was a little bit intimidated by him. He frowned slightly. What had happened to this woman to make her so cautious? He wouldn't have like if anything had happened to her.

She saw his eyes flash gold for a second then turn back to violet. She cocked her head and blurted out to her mortification, "You know your eyes just turned gold?" She covered her mouth. She was use to being forward at times, and the nuns always use to say that she was to forward for her own good at times.

He looked surprised for a second than laughed again. She was glad they were off the name topic again, and she started off again. "Wait." He called to her.

She turned to look at him. "Why do you keep on running off?"

She answered without a second thought. "Why do you keep on following?"

He loved her answer; she was amusing and forward, just as he had always wanted his future wife to be. Yes, she would be his future wife, but he wouldn't tell her that right now.

Kaoru looked in his eyes; he seemed to always hide something behind them. She closed her eyes. How would she know that after all she had just met him? But she had always had a knack for knowing what people were feeling, and sometimes thinking. His eyes were very guarded and behind their mirth she could see sadness, or was it loneliness.

"Original answering and question with a question." She smiled at him. "But to answer I was wondering if I could take you up for coffee. I will completely understand if you would like to go to your family." He saw sadness consume her eyes, and he could see her brush it off. Had he offended her in some way?

"No I have no family to see, but I would not like to stop you from seeing yours."

She had no family, she was an orphan. He felt a need to hold her; she looked so small and lonely during that brief second. He smiled to cover his sudden anger, for what he did not know, but he felt a need to hit something for her pain. He wanted to protect her for the rest of his life, and by God she would be protected. This was the girl he had been searching for, and he would not let her go no matter how stubborn she was. He needed her love just as much as she needed his. And yes, he knew he loved her, in the brief minutes they had shared he had know that she was special and different. For one she didn't know who he was, that or she was a terrific actress, though he really doubted that. She still had yet to tell him her name.

"Why are you out here on Christmas Eve so late at night?" He didn't like her being by herself. Didn't she know something could happen to her?

"Excuse me I' am twenty three years old." He smiled holding up his hands. "That and who do I have to share this wonderful evening with Kenshin?" Her voice couldn't hide the bitterness.

"I offered to spend mine with you." His voice left her in a stunned silence, and she held back tears that were forming. No, she wouldn't cry, she hadn't cried in years.

"Here let's go to a coffee place I know; it's just a couple of blocks down that way." He pointed down the street taking off his expensive coat. She looked at him as he took it off.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world for him to do on a freezing night. "Your cold."

How did he know she was cold? Next to him she felt like a beggar in her hand me down coat that looked as if had seen to many moths in its life, but she was grateful for something that could keep her warm. "But you will be cold?" She moved as he tried to set his coat on her shoulders.

"I can handle it."

She frowned. "And I suppose I can't." Her eyes flashed in defiance. He sighed exasperated. This woman was so stubborn, he could tell that.

"I never said that," He smiled to her, "But please I would feel like a jerk if you don't take my coat."

She shook her head touched by this man's manners. He seemed too good to be true, and it was then she remembered his eyes that seemed to hide many things. He looked to be a man of many secrets. She looked down, _'Maybe he isn't.'_

"I would rather tell you my name." She immediately covered her mouth. They were walking down the street to the so called coffee place. She rubbed her hands together.

"Okay I'll take what I can." He laughed. "You are quite the bargain maker."

She frowned. "No."

"Hey your choice."

Why hadn't she told him her name? It frustrated her. "Fine! My name is Kaoru Kamiya."

"What a beautiful name." She looked it to his eyes and knew what he was thinking: She was beautiful as well.

"Why did you insist on taking me with you to this place?" She said upon entering the warm coffee place. It was in decorated in romantic colors, and was dark with red lights, and a very long black counter. This place screamed expensive. Kaoru backed up.

"I don't think I have enough money to spend here." She was about to walk out the door, but his stern voice stopped her.

"Why do you think you are paying?" He shook his head. "I invited you."

"Well..."

"And to answer you question, I invited you to have coffee with me because I like you." He wanted to say love, but he knew it was too soon, though he was almost positive she felt the same but was scared. He could read it in her eyes. Everything she thought he saw flash through her eyes before it came out of her mouth.

She blushed again, and he smiled touching her cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly adorable when you blush?"

Kaoru turned completely red. "I have never been adorable in my life Kenshin." His finger trailed down her face. "Then someone has lied to you."

"Now let's have some coffee that I'm paying for." Kaoru wanted to go, but his eyes held hers and her memory snapped. This man was Battousai Himura, one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Her body froze. What did he want with her, she was a poor nobody, and not even remotely attractive. He needed to be paying attention to high class models or beautiful super stars.

"I- I need to go. I'm sorry I can't do this. I need to go home." She said quickly looking into his surprised and angered eyes.

She ran out of the coffee house, and keep on running until her lungs ached. She looked behind her and didn't see him anywhere. Did he let her go without a fight? A wave of disappointed wrapped her, but she chastised herself.

_'No, don't go feeling like this Kaoru.'_

She knew she wasn't worth of him; a low class girl, poor, plain, and with no relations nor family. An orphan. She could see the headlines now.

Himura Industries: Takes On New Kind of Charity, etc...

Not only she would be mortified, but no doubt he would too. _'He deserves better,'_ she told herself. She wanted to laugh, hadn't she just prayed for a family. No, she shook her head she wasn't expecting that. What did the Lord wish?

Cold, and wanting to go home and sleep to forgot Kenshin's memory, she turned around only to see him standing in front of her, exasperated and only a little bit anger. "What do you want, Mr. Himura?"

For every step back she took he took a step forward. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she was positive, but the look in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees. She held her breath, he was looking at her in a way she could never describe, but it made her feel wanted and loved. But why her?

"I want you in my arms." She gasped as he came forward, she didn't even see his movements, but in the next moment his arms were wrapped around her. She looked up at him.

He smiled down and the look in her eyes told him all. She knew he was. "Mr. Himura..."

"Call me Kenshin, Kaoru." He was so warm, so wonderful that she wanted to cry. She barely knew him, but she felt as though she had loved him forever. _'God is this who I am supposed to be with?'_ She knew the answer through for all she had to do was look up into his eye to be home...truly home. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Kenshin..." She whispered into his chest. "Why me...I'm an orphan, plain, and poor?" She pushed her face against his. "You deserve better."

Something warm and strong lifted her chin to look directly into his eyes. "Never Kaoru. I have been searching for you for so long, and now that I have found you I will honor and cherish you for the rest of your life if you wish it." His voice was so serious.

"Only if you allow me to get to know you, Mr. Himura, after all I have just met you." She laughed looking at his smiling face, his eyes holding no secrets. "And don't hide anything from me." He looked down at her startled.

"I see it in your eyes, Kenshin; please don't be afraid to tell me whatever you wish." Kenshin smiled.

"You're the first person ever to notice." He smelled her raven hair. She smelled of jasmine. "Kaoru, look at me." Kaoru looked up at him once again. He had been lonely like her, searching for that one thing...love. She fell in love from the moment she saw him, but she wouldn't admit that right now, at least to him. After all she did just meet him.

"Kenshin."

"My family is your family." A sob burst forth from her lips, she couldn't stop it. She tired but her tears flowed down her face and he clutched her closer to himself. He lowered his face down to her ear. "I thank God for leading me to you after all these years."

She looked up at him crying tears of joy and kissed him gently on his check which held a cross shaped scar. "I have prayed to Him for you and for a family to call my own." He looked at her with love in his eyes and held her closer to himself. Kaoru laughed at herself. It was like she was the main character in one of the romance books which she loved to read. Maybe, love at first sight was true. She put her trust in the Lord, knowing that he had answered her prayers after all these years.

"I want to spend this evening with you Kaoru." Kenshin whispered to her, knowing that he wanted her for the rest of his life, and as he held her close on that cold winter night he couldn't help but praise God and promise that he would love and cherish this woman with every last breath in his body. He had finally found her, and he would never let her go, ever.

* * *

One Year Later

Kaoru groaned as she felt something warm caress her face. "Wake up love." Kaoru turned her body only to be embraced by a very warm and very comfortable somebody.

"Just five more minutes..." A strong male voice laughed when she groggily sat up looking as disheveled as ever. Almost immediately she was pulled back down into the man arms.

"Kenshin!" She yelped. Her eyes turned to her husband's handsome face as he put a finger over her lips. Her memory jolted back to realization. Today was Christmas. She smiled in bliss, she would tell him today. As she stared at his face memories washed over her, so many moments of joy had passed during the last year.

They had married ten months ago. The wedding had been wonderful with Kenshin's family there as well almost all of the nuns in the entire city, the children from the orphanage and many of the priest she had known. There was also a tribe of pauperize waiting outside the cathedral where they had married. Kaoru was still getting use to the attention and doubted if she would ever like it. She wasn't the kind of person to like attention, which was a problem since he husband was a famous face, and showered her with as much attention as possible. Though she didn't really mind his attention.

Kenshin's family also adored her, and she loved him. Misao and Megumi were like the sisters she never had, and Aoshi and Sano were just like brothers to her, and Hiko. Kaoru couldn't help but smile; he was the silliest, most arrogant man she had ever met. His stories about the younger Misao and Kenshin were quite amusing to the whole family.

They were at the family ranch up in the Rockies. It was beautiful, and Kaoru and Kenshin had stayed up late into the night gazing up at the stars in each others arms. He had asked her why she had been so fidgety for the past month. She had simply smiled and shook her head. She wanted him to know on Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." Kenshin kissed neck, and then nuzzling against her. His arms wrapped around her waist gently. She had everything except one thing...She and Kenshin had wanted a baby as soon as they had been married. Kenshin was twenty nine and had wanted a child, and she was now twenty four without ever having a family before had really wanted to start one of her own.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Himura." Kaoru laughed knowing he hated it when she called him that. He said it made him sound old, and Kaoru really doubted if he would ever look old. Kenshin kissed her ear then trailed down her face.

"What did you get me, Kenshin?" She asked laughing as he kissed her neck.

"You have to wait and open it with the family." Kaoru pouted.

"You're so mean to me." Kenshin just chuckled. Though Kaoru loved it here at the family estate, she had wanted to help at the orphanage as she had done every year. The nuns had thrown a fit when she told them so, telling her that she helped more than they did all around the city. Kaoru had never cared about money, neither did Kenshin, so every time they had a chance they would go around the city and help with charities. It had become a Himura family affair since she had arrived. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Hiko serve others. It was quite hilarious.

"What did you get me, Kaoru?" Kaoru smiled at him. Kenshin looked surprised for a second. He had never seen her smile like that before. It was so full of joy, love, and pure hope.

"Look where your arms are." Kenshin looked confused for a second looking to where his arms rested against her waist, and then it hit him.

"Kaoru?" He asked joyfully. "Kaoru, are you serious my darling?" He got out of bed and raised her up off of it swing her around himself.

"Yes, Kenshin were having a baby."

He let out a whoop of joy and pulled her to himself kissing her on the lips. "Finally you will have a family to call your own my love."

"Yes, Kenshin this is the best present you could have given me." Kaoru pulled him down to her for another kiss.

"And you could have given me Kaoru. Thank you." With that he pulled her down onto the bed and placed himself gently on top of her and started kissing her passionately.

"And now for your first Christmas present..." Kaoru cut him off by kissing him fully on the lips and brining him down on top of her as the words from so long ago rang through her memory.

_'I have been searching for you for so long, and now that I have found you I will honor and cherish you for the rest of your life if you wish it.'_

And she wished it with her whole being.

**FIN**

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I didn't mean to put that much religion in it, but I couldn't help it. If I have offended anyone I'm sorry.

Please read and review, and I know the ending kind of sucked, but I couldn't find out a way to end it. Hey, I'm that great of a writer...I'm only seventeen.

Okay well thanks for reading my Christmas Story, and let me just say this is my first one shot, and it was pretty damn hard. I would also like to say that I don't believe in first sight, I believe in taking a closer look...and I know that is from a movie. I also to the part when Kaoru told Kenshin she was pregnant from a book I read, its called Beauty for Ashes. I thought it was a cute scene; though I spiced it up a bit.

Respectfully yours,

CrypticMaidenRK


End file.
